The device of the instant invention is a centrifugal pump that is used for conveying water and other fluids. The pump is constructed such that the movement of water is provided without undue pressures being needed.
A high pressure centrifugal pump is disclosed in Erickson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,962 that issued Aug. 4, 1981, consisting of an independent rotor assembly and an independent drive shaft, rotating in opposite directions, in order to create the high fluid pressure generated at the fluid outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,929 that issued to Weinrib on Mar. 28, 1989 is directed to an eddy pump. The pump has the capacity to generate a vortex and ambient liquids are drawn through the pump inlet in a counter-flow to the vortex column flow and then flows into the pump casing and then out through a pump discharge.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,312, issued to Stanislao on May 19, 1992, a slurry pump that has a unique prime situation. An output passage from a fluid housing links the fluid chamber to an exterior of the pump to permit fluid to exit the pump. A feedback input passage links the output passage back to the fluid chamber to permit a portion of the fluid exiting the pump to reenter a fluid chamber, thus creating a dynamic and continual prime situation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,573, that issued Mar. 30, 2010 to Clement deals with a vertically-oriented centrifugal pump that contains a ramped surface to enable the easy passage of fluid through the pump.
None of the prior art references disclose the device of the instant invention and its major benefits.